peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluke
Fluke is an English electronic music group formed in the late 1980s by Mike Bryant, Jon Fugler and Mike Tournier. The band's conception was influenced by the members' interest in the burgeoning acid house music scene and particularly the work of Cabaret Voltaire and Giorgio Moroder. The band is noted for its diverse range of electronic styles spanning the house, techno, ambient and blues genres; for their reclusivity, rarely giving interviews; and for lengthy timespans between albums. Many listeners know of Fluke only through the inclusion of their music in many blockbuster film soundtracks, most notably The Matrix Reloaded and Sin City, as well as featuring prominently on the soundtracks to Need for Speed: Underground and the Wipeout video game series. The film The Experiment uses their song "YKK". Links to Peel Through Creation Records, the group got their first attention from Peel in 1990. They were regularly by Peel in the 90's, but by the 00's, he rarely played them. The last session they did was in 2002. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1990-11-18. Broadcast: 25 November 1990. Repeated: 17 February 1991 *Thumper / Taxi / Jig / Our Definition Of Jazz 2. Recorded: 1991-12-10. Broadcast: 26 January 1992. Repeated: 04 April 1992 *The Bells / Top Of The World / The Allotment Of Blighty / The Timekeeper 3. Recorded: 2002-12-08. Broadcast: 19 December 2002 *Switch / Twitch / Hang Tough Vs Wild Oscar / Snapshot Live Recorded: 1996-11-10. Broadcast: 10 November 1996 # Atom Bomb # Top Of The World # Slid # Freakback # Bullet # Electric Chair # Tosh # Atomix 4 Recorded: 1997-10-30. Broadcast: 30 October 1997 # Atom Bomb # Top Of The World # Slid # Setback # Squirt # Absurd # Gosh Other Shows Played ;1990 * 06 October 1990: Philly (12") Creation *14 October 1990: Philly (7 ") Creation *20 October 1990 (BFBS): 'Philly (Jamorphous Mix) (12")' (Creation) *28 October 1990: Philly (7") Creation *15 November 1990 (Radio Mafia): Philly (7") Creation *24 November 1990: Thumper (Cool Hand Edit) (12") FLUKE 001T *30 December 1990: Philly (7") Creation ;1991 * 19 January 1991: Glorious (album - The Techno Rose Of Blighty) Creation *26 January 1991: Glorious (album - The Technorose of Texas) Creation *02 February 1991: Joni (album - The Techno Rose Of Blighty) Creation *03 February 1991: Cool Hand Fluke (abum - The Techno Rose Of Blighty) Creation *03 November 1991: 'Pan Am Into Philly (12”–Out (In Essence))' (Circa) *10 November 1991: The Bells (EP - The "Peal" Sessions) Circa *Peel 200 (BFBS): The Bells (EP - The "Peal" Sessions) Circa *24 November 1991: Pan Am Into Philly (12” – Out (In Essence)) Circa ;1993 * 17 April 1993: 'Spacey (Original Version) (Various Artists CD – Volume 6)' (Volume) *08 May 1993: 'Electric Guitar (Headstock) (12"-Electric Guitar)' (Circa) *21 August 1993: 'Groovy Feeling (Nutty Chip Cornet) (2x promo 12")' (Circa) *27 August 1993 (BFBS): Groovy Feeling (Nutty Chip Cornet) (2x12" - Groovy Feeling) Circa *28 August 1993: ‘Groovy Feeling (Nutty Chip Cornet) (12 inch)’ (Circa Records) *John Peel In Scandinavia: Letters (2xLP - Six Wheels On My Wagon) Circa *15 October 1993: unknown (album Six Wheels On My Wagon) Circa ;1994 *02 April 1994: Bubble (Speechbubble) ;1995 * 08 July 1995: 'Synth Bit (4x Compilation LP-Trance Europe Express 4)' (Volume) *14 July 1995: Synth Bit (Various Artists 2xCD - Trance Europe Express 4) Volume ;1996 *12 October 1996: Atom Bomb (Atomix 1) (EP) Circa ;1997 *27 April 1997: Absurd (single) Circa *19 August 1997: Squirt (12") Virgin ;2002 *03 October 2002: 'Pulse (12")' (One Little Indian) ;2004 *29 October 2004 (Annie Nightingale): Slid (White Label) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists